Diane
Diane (ディアンヌ) is a member of the Seven Deadly Sins and is The Sin of Envy with the symbol of the Serpent. She is also a member of the Giant's Clan. Appearance Diane is a fair maiden with pink eyes and medium length brown hair which is tied up into Mega Twintails. Despite being a beautiful looking maiden, she is in fact a giant from the giant clan, and is several times larger than ordinary humans. She wears a one piece orange suit, boots that extend almost up to the knees, and a metal armband which is embedded with shiny metal pebbles. Her current outfits and attire is believed to be the most fashionable ones. She wears an orange colored short sleeved bodysuit and boots. Diane's wanted poster depicts her with light colored hair. Her Seven Deadly Sins Serpent symbol is located on her left outer thigh. Personality As the Serpent's Sin of Envy, her main traits are jealousy and envy. She shows strong affection for Meliodas, so when she met him together with Elizabeth, she grew very jealous and threw him away whilst calling him a cheater. In contrary with Elizabeth who wants to be strong and powerful, she wants to be small. Although she hates bugs, if Meliodas's life is at stake, she is willing to fight against her fears. She is also fairly confident in her strength and abilities. Diane is shown to be very happy when Meliodas comment her or say the word cute toward her. History Years ago when Diane left her giant's clan, she had gotten into an argument with some knights. She was then helped out by Meliodas. 10 years ago Diane along with the rest of the Seven Deadly Sins where summoned to a castle to meet with The Great Holy Knight. When they find him dead, Diane along with the rest are ambushed by the Holy Knights. Diane was able to escape and make it to the Forest of White Dream, where she enslaved the Imps Hide and Seeks to work for her. Plot Introduction Arc Diane's wanted poster is shown on a board within the Boar Hat. Forest of White Dreams Arc Diane was asleep in the forest, when the imps tells her that they let a Holy Knight to her. She then wakes up and grabs Meliodas, who she cuddle with after realizing its him. When she finds out that Elizabeth is travelling with Meliodas, she hits him until they explains things to her. She then hears that explanation about the day ten years ago, after which she decides to help him. She along with Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Hawk are captured by Gilthunder. Diane then frees herself along with Meliodas, after Gilthunder kicks Hawk away and Elizabeth chases after him. She then watches as Meliodas and Gilthunder fight each other. After Gilthunder tells Meliodas about Ban and King, she grabs him and throws him away. Then when Elizabeth and Hawk get back, she yells that Elizabeth for being touchy with Meliodas. Later on, she is walking with the rest of the when they decide to go free Ban from the Baste Dungeon. She then gets mad after Meliodas looks at Elizabeth's panties and patted her. When Meliodas falls over from him wound, She along with the rest get him to a doctor. Baste Dungeon Arc Diane waits outside as the doctor heals Meliodas. She then gets worried after hearing the doctors explanation. Diane then tells Elizabeth that she is heading for the dungeon. When Elizabeth catches up to her and explains how she wants to of help, Diane tells her about she first meet Meliodas and how she felt at that time. She also says that she wishes to be small and the heads off to the Baste Dungeon. She then notices that there is a black cloud over the Baste Dungeon. When she finds out that it is bugs, she hunches over and screams. She then hits the grounds, causing pillar to come up and destroy the bugs. She then jumps out of the town and runs towards the prison. Later she meets up with Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Hawk, when they head for the Baste Dungeon. After a short chat, Diane starts to attack them thinking that they are Ruin. She then repeatily attacks them until, Meliodas catch in Ruin's trap and begins to attack her. Diane and Meliodas then fight one another until, Elizabeth was able to break Ruin's spell on them. After being freed, she attacks Friesia and pounds him into the ground. She then notices Elizabeth and tries to takes her back to the town. When Elizabeth asks to be taken to the Baste Dungeon, Diane agrees to it and put her into he backpack. She then threaten the guide who was with Ruin for the location of Ban in the dungeon. She then meets up Meliodas and tells him the location of Ban and that Elizabeth is inside he backpack wanting to come with them. She then heads into the Baste Dungeon with Meliodas and Hawk. After entering the dungeon, She along with Meliodas and Hawk run into Cenette and Ban. She then tells Cenette and Hawk to get behind her. She then watches as Meliodas and Ban greets each other. After Meliodas and Ban destroy the Dungeon, She notices that its dusk outside and says that she is hungry. Diane then returns to the village with the rest. After getting to the village, Diane and Meliodas check to see if Elizabeth if alright. When Elizabeth asks for Meliodas to go with Cenette, Diane says that she will watch Elizabeth. Later that night, Diane is outside the building when they have a party on the roof. Ban then says that its nice to she her, which Diane says that it would be fine if she hadn't seen him for a hundred years. During the party, Diane has eaten Meliodas by accident when he tries to feed her an apple. Later, Diane tells Elizabeth that she will fight for her since Elizabeth was really cool today. Diane then tells Elizabeth that she does have a power and that is to move the heart of the captain and her. Diane then asks if he can call her Elizabeth which Elizabeth says yes to. Diane then looks up at the sky when a meteor show starts. She then falls asleep when the party ends. Capital of the Dead Arc Diane and the others left Dalmary Town to travel on the road again to find the other Sins. When Elizabeth apologizes to her for making them wait when she needed to heal but Diane said she shouldn't worry too much. When Meliodas was about to say when they should be going a group of two apprentice Holy Knight who want to know where are they going and who are they because of Hawk mother and Diane being from the Giant Clan. Meliodas came out and told them that they are a traveling bar and that Diane and Elizabeth were they attractive waitress. The plan was working until Diane hugged Meliodas and call him captian because she was happy being called attractive. When the apprentice Holy Knight was about to attack a Black Hound attack and killed them! Meliodas scared it away by using his power and they continued on they traveling. Meliodas told them that they are going to the Capital of the Dead to find King. When they got to a village next to the Capital of the Dead, they decided to find information to find King or how to get to the Capital. Meliodas pick Diane to be a attrative waitress to bring in customes which she was happy and Ban as the cook. Diane was standing outside all day to call people in but nobody came because the villages was empty? The Sins realize that Ban left before starting business and deicded to go out and find him. When they found Ban fighting someone, Meliodas stopped him and show who it is, both Meliodas and Diane recognize that person is King much to Ban shock. Diane went to him and told him that they been looking for him but King turn the other way and left. Diane and the others went back to the Boar Hat and were serving food to a local girl named Ellen and her brother. They got a information that King wanted to go to the Capital of the Dead and told them how do get there.When they left Diane was wondering why King left. When they got there the flowers around them started to move and made a wind which send them to the Capital of the Dead. Ban left the group to follow something and they saw King was following him too? When they were trying to find them, a Holy Knight appear to them and her named was Geera and she said she killed herself to get here! Meliodas sense how dangerous she is and told Elizabeth and Hawk to leave. Geera launches an attack that and sends the two Sins flying, but Meliodas manages to catch Meliodas before she fell on a sharp cystal. Geera then comments that the capabilities of the Giant Clan and Diane's ability, "Creation", are not very impressive. As a response, Diane demonstrates her abilities by using hand seal signs and made her move Sand Whirl and trap Geera in it but Geera easily frees herself with a blast from the tip of her rapier. She forces Diane back with another explosion but later she came back and try to crush her but she dodges it with ease and explosed her again. But when seem at last Ban came back and used his ability Snact but she got herself freed by using her power Explosion. The rest try to fight Geera together but she was too powerful and when Geera explosion Meliodas, Diane came in the right time and saved him much to her joy of how she saved him. Diane was now blocking all of Geera attacks and now Diane is heavliy wounded and couldn't move. But then King came in and told them that he is here to help them. Geera then sent a multiple of attacks toward them but King easliy block them all with his spear. Geera comment on his spear power and wanted to fight all the Sins but King said he wanted to fight one on one with her only and told the other to rest now. After King defeated Geera, the rest of the Sins bodies were disappearing because the Capital of the Dead is rejecting them and are about to go back to the living world. When they got back they saw that Geera was there by still in near death and Meliodas offers to do something to her. Later the Sins stop to rest somewhere and Diane was better now. King was worry that Diane might still be injury from before and told her to rest but Ban told him that she might have Capital of the Dead Arcfaked it, so that Meliodas might pay attention to her much to King angry. Elizabeth comment at King how strong he was which got King thinking and told the Sins that they could have beaten Geera with ease like him with they sacred treasures and told them what happen to them. To King shock he found out that the other Sins no longer has them, Diane lost hers somehow. King was now yelling at Meliodas and Ban for not having these but when he saw Diane doing a sad cute look, King told her she lost it and nothing can be help. Ongoing Arc Diane and the other sins went to a town close bye called Byzel which hold a festival every year and they are news of a "weapon that no one can use" thinking it could be a sacred treasure they went there. When Meliodas and the other are about to left, Diane was upset and start smashing the ground due to being bored and left all by herself, Meliodas told her that since she is a giant and the wanted poster is correct and might bring attention. King offer to stay with Diane but Elizabeth decided to stay with her and have some girl talk which she is happy to do. Abilities/Equipment Diane is shown to be incredibly strong. She was able to punch the ground and use the ground to stop a horde of bugs from destroying a town. She has also shown to have great endurance as she was able to resist Gilthunder's lightning and even break free from it. Weapons Gideon Diane's sacred treasure; Gideon, is a war hammer designed for the Giants' Clan. It is made of material that is stronger than steel and weighs approximately 2200 pounds. It's abilities has not yet been revealed, but it can be assumed to be compatible with her ability, Creation. Abilities *'Creation:' is an exclusive ability to members of the Giant's Clan which have a deep connection with nature. This abilities enables wielder to manipulate the earth, with the powers such as bending iron like it was made of toffee and raising the ground up like towers. Techniques *'Sand Whirl:' Diane preforms a few hand signs and that taps the ground with tip of her hands. Diane then causes the ground around her opponent to turn to sand and engulf them. Relationships Seven Deadly Sins Meliodas Diane and Meliodas are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Diane is madly in love with Meliodas. She easily gets jealous and hits him for being close to other women. She respects him a lot and calls him captain. Ban Diane and Ban are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. They are fairly friendly with each other, but as always, the only man Diane cares about is Meliodas. King Diane and King are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. When they first met after ten years, she was happy to see him again and she might not realize that King is in love with her. Merlin Diane and Merlin are both members of the Seven Deadly Sins. Nothing is known about the two interacting but since Diane doesn't like any women around Meliodas, she may not like her. Royalty Elizabeth At the beginning, Diane dislikes Elizabeth as she is jealous of her close relationship with Meliodas. She envies her small stature and her abilities to be able to take care of Meliodas when he is sick or ill. However, after seeing how courageous and brave Elizabeth was when she was willing to sacrifice herself for innocent citizens, they developed a closer relationship and Diane acknowledges her. Trivia *Diane is the Roman name of the Greek deity Artemis *She loves to eat whole roasted pigs. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Giants Category:Knights Category:Require Arc Name Change Category:Boar Hat